Fallen Sky
by Epsilon7
Summary: Based on the fargoth fanasty - http:www.fargoth.com
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Dream  
  
It may have been that the Guardian Angels were watching me, guiding me and protecting me. But that still did not stop my many encounters with the Orcs, and rogues. For which, it wasn't too much trouble, as I easy eradicated them. The problem was that so often they were as irritating as the wolves howling at night, when you fall upon your bed to dream & sleep. I settle into a small middle class Inn, the Horses Inn. Ironically, there were no stables to atarm my horse upon a safe place. My eyes scouted for anything that would do for my white horse. Howls and dark demon bats fluttered around with mist beginning to set upon the lands, which I was standing upon. A small part of my glary eyes actually spotted a small stable. I began to make my way to it. As I got closer, it got colder and dark and less noisy. Until silence dropped with only the sound of a hammer to iron. The frosty chill of this country fell upon me, my breath turned to ice as I exhaled the breath, the heavy beating of my heart I felt. The Blue Dark sky. It was unreal. Like a nightmare.  
  
There was an orange glow coming from the stables for which I was heading. As I draw closer a figure started to appear. The face turned to watch me coming towards him. I stopped just before a wooden pillar with my horse, and said to the blacksmith "Would you keep my horse safe for a fee?" The Blacksmith replied, "How much would this fee be? Dear Sire?" The Blacksmith became clear to my eyes in the dark. He had long blonde hair, a truly white complex and sharp eyes. He was an elf. "The fee would be around 2 Bishops that were shaped at the five countries. Would you accept the five countries coinage?" I questioned the Blacksmith Elf "Yes I will," Replied the Elf with acceptance. He continued, "Tie your horse to that pole near the other horse and he will be safe for a long time". With a slight pause he finally said "At the other side of the shop" he said it in a twisted sort of manner, and bending his head over to the left shoulder. I took my horse to stables at the other side of the shop. There was a stable cleared already with fresh hay. I let it in and closed the door. I made my return to the Blacksmith to give him his coinage.  
  
Just as I turned my eyes to look, Goblins! Rushed out from inside the shop. Hundreds of them. Flatting the blacksmith into his red-hot iron. I started to run. They chased, more and more. It was impossible to even dream how you could ever fit an entire goblin army in a tiny blacksmith's shop. But I decided to stop and face them. I made sure that my sword could detect my fear, I was sure it did. It shined in the darkness. The ice breath coming from within my mouth to the air began to become more frequent. I screamed a War Cry, poised my sword towards the middle of the horde and charged. I was heading straight for a goblin, who was holding a spare pointed spear. I was sure that my sword would reach his body first. My sword fell short. I paused. The spear descended upon me. I woke up. I was in the Horse's Inn. I looked outside, and my horse was just below me. The Horses Inn was in the past, a Blacksmiths, but was changed into an Inn also, to generate more income. It did cross my mind that this was a warning to myself to keep on guard and that my sword will not be able to aid me in all situations. 


	2. Chapter Two: Survive

Chapter Two: Survive  
  
The sun light was soft this morning, and patterned by filtering through the window onto my face. People were actively walking around doing their daily business. The City was fully awake in contrast to the previous dark gloomy night, that I entered into, and that dreaded dream. I rose from the bed and looked around at surroundings:  
  
the room was built of pure wood, which seemed damp, probably due to the heavy rain during the night. You could see the marks left by previous inhabitants of the room; the bed was heavy indented; some of the springs have obviously been broken; the floor board creaked as I stood my weight upon them. The shouting from outside, 30 people conversing all at once, horses trotting past the window. My Cloak hung by the window, still. The innkeeper guaranteed that there were no thieves in this inn, which I somewhat disbelieved because this was the criminal capital of the five countries. I threw on my clothings & armour, returned my sword to the scabbard beside me, and attached my moneybag to my belt. I put my hand upon the cold steel handle, and the feel reminded me of the element on my sword. I drew out my sword a small way, then dropped it back to my side, then pushed the door open.  
  
I began to make my way down the stairs. A few drinks had been left on the bar by some resting travellers. I had been such a resting traveller the night before, and they replaced myself in the innkeeper's eyes, as I did for another traveller before me. My left eye caught a dark figure in the corner of the bar. As I stood for a moment in his view, his hooded face turned towards me. His eyes hiding in the cover of the black hood, my eyes moved further down from his face to where his hand was slowly moving. His hand drew over a small shiny object long and thin with a tip. It was a weapon of unknown size. He stood up and drew the weapon from his side. His head turned away from me and towards another person gambling on the far side of the bar. As he began to make hast towards his victim he screamed just as he was increasing his speed. "I AM OF THE MASKS!" The reply from the victim was shock, but he still managed picked up a small dagger from the table. The hooded figure struck him first, and with one blow the victim was fatally wounded, with a major slash across his face. While the friends of the prey ran out leaving most of their gambled money behind, the hooded figure was descending onto the prey. The attacker threw the table to the left, leaving space to strike, and he wielded his sword ready to strike again.  
  
I could see wrong was about to be committed, and I decided to strike fast as no one else was going to. I thrust my sharp sword through the attackers chest, and out of the front close to the victim's face. I withdrew my sword from the body, the bones crackled as I knocked them and broke them as I took my sword. The former attacker fell, and with it the grip of the weapon as it fell sharp end first onto the floor, and stayed there. The attackers corpse fell upon the body of the victim. I exited the bar, I could hear nothing at first then a sudden continuum of talk. Two guards approached the bar and gave me a strange but respectful look. I mounted my horse, and trotted away, soon developing into a gallop. Before long I was deep into my travels many miles from the city. I was heading to the mainland, away from Sekoth, away from The Five Countries. 


End file.
